Double Life We Live In
by TiedTogetherWithASmile139
Summary: This is a story about two girls trying to juggle school, press, boyfriends, Miley there biggest famous frenemy and paparazzi. Hannah is the one singing about it, but can Lilly and Alex have best of both worlds? Shilly/Jemily and Nalex/Nelena
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Double Life We Live In

Alex Russo is typical 16 year old girl. She lives in Los Angeles, has 2 brothers and goes to school. Just like anybody else she has her talent, she's amazing when it comes to singing, but she's too shy to sing in public. Her brother Justin knows just how good she is "Why don't you create alter ego?" he asked. That's when Mikayla Mason was created, she's pop star with red hair instead of black curls that Alex has since she knows what hair is. With hits like "If Cupid Had A Heart", "Magic" and "Tell Me Something I Don't Know" she's doing great on a charts.

Lilly Truscott is average girl. She lives in California, well LA to tell the truth. Her parents are divorced and she lives with her mother and baby sister. She's best friend with Miley Stewart and Oliver Oken, but these days she feels like the are growing apart. Her passion is acting, but she's afraid that with Hannah Montana thing Miley does, she can't be a star. Just a shadow. Eventually she meets boy and a girl who help her think otherwise, but Miley wants to be the star of there friendship.

This is a story about two girls trying to juggle school, press, boyfriends, Miley (there biggest famous frenemy) and paparazzi. Hannah is the one singing about it, but can Lilly and Alex have best of both worlds? Shilly/Jemily/Shola and Nalex/Nelena/Nikayla


	2. You Left Me Speachless

Thanks for the reviews. I did my best when it comes to first chapter, I hope you'll like it. It is a bit long, but I hope you'll find it interesting. This is my first story, so please **review.

* * *

**

Chapter 1 _You Left Me Speachless_

"Hey, everyone." Young redhead drama teacher walked in drama class. Her students and her were always on friendly phase. Acting is art and you can't have people show you everything they got by being mean. Therefor, Ms. Harris never jelled. "I see we have a newbie."

Joe smiled, it was obviously him, everbody stared."Hi, I'm Joe." He said and smiled. "JONAS!" One brunette jelled in all fan girl stlye, he smiled back kindly.

"Chill out, Blair." Girl with black hair sitting next to Joe said."This is LA, you should be used on seen celebs around." She smiled.

"She moved here couple months ago from Arizona, remember?" Blond hair boy remember her. "Good," Ms. Harris said "welcome to our group Joe. Today we are working on Macbeth."

Joe didn't really understood that play when he read it, but maybe playing it helps. "Oh, Ms. Harris, Lilly will be running late. She's on her way." Girl next to him spoke again.

"Then, let's introduce ourself to Joe until then. Our next scene is Macbeth and Lady Macbeth anyway. Joe, I'm Ms. Harris, you can call me Danielle if you want. That is Blair," she pointed to fan girl "next to her, Adam," that was the blond boy girl "those are Carrie and Vanessa." Ms. Harris pointed to two blonds.

"And I'm Alex." Black hair girl smiled. "Nice to meet you all." He replayed.

Girl with blond hair, great body, beautiful eyes and kind smile walked in. Joe felt connected to her from the moment she walked in. "Wow! She's gorgeous." He whispeard, but Alex heard him.

"That's Lilly, she's really talented and one of my closest friends." Alex smiled telling him, Joe felt busted.

"Sorry I'm late. Macbeth today, right?" Putting her jacket and bag down, it looked like she didn't even noticed him. "That's right." Ms. Harris smiled, everyone took there places.

"Alright, Lilly you are Lady Macbeth, Joe you can show us what you got by being Macbeth. Let's do the scene when he's nervous about Banqo's spirit. Adam, Carrie, Blair and Vanessa you'll be guests. Alright, let me see it."

Alex winked at him as he was walking towards this pretty girl. "I'm..." but then he forgot how to speak. "You are?" Lilly looked at him and not in the script. She did not know he's in Connect 3, unlike Blair.

"I'm J..." words coudn't come out. What happend to him? He was breathless. "Joe."

"See, that wasn't so hard, just 3 letters." Lilly smiled politely. "Everyone." Ms. Harrises voice in the background. "I'm Lilly, by the way." She said and then started playing Lady Macbeth.

"How does this look?" Nick Lucas walked out with new outfit. "You sound like such a girl, dude." Kevin mocked him.

"Shut up, Kevin. Nicky's gotta crush on Mikayla Mason." Kevin's longtime girlfriend Ashley commented. "I DO NOT!" Nick refused

"Oh please, you so wanna look good for Mikayla's birthday tonight." Kevin said "Remember when you were 16 and woudn't dare to admit you're crushing on a girl?" Ashley asked with a smiled

"Oh yeah, but I still asked you out." Then they kissed. Why do girls fall for such a cheese things? "Ew!" Nick made it clear.

Ashley and Kevin agreed. "Single people."

"Couple people." Nick rolled his eyes.  
:::

"Alright guys, that's it for today, you did good." Ms. Harris said. Lilly was about to talk to Alex, but Joe stopped her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So you're Lilly?" Joe started talking to Lilly.

"Yeah, my grandpa call me Lillian, Alex calls me Lills, but must people call me Lilly." Lilly smiled

"To get it right, this time. I'm Joseph, Joe for short, my brothers call me Danger, my mom call me Joey Bear, but let's keep that between us, it would be bad if it got to the media."

"Media?"

"I'm in a band. My brothers Nick, Kevin and I. Jonas Brothers."

"Oh."

"You wanna go grab something to eat sometime?"

"Hm, no thanks." Lilly felt bad, he is cute and she feels some kind of chemistry.

"Why?" Joe felt like someone punched him in a stomach "Don't you eat?"

Lilly laughed. "Look, you are famous, you probably hundreds of fans."

"Isn't that cool?" Joe asked

"Not really. I have this really demanding best friend and she's at spotlight. I can't have famous boyfriend next to it too. I'm really sorry, Joseph." Lilly said

Lilly walked away. "Bye, Lillian." He said sadly.

"What the hell just happend Truscott?" Alex asked as she was talking to Lilly. They were taking there stuff and going home. "I'm positive he likes you, Lills."

"He's funny and cute." Lilly said as they left the building. "When are you going out?" Alex smiled

"We are not, Russo." Lilly got sad again. "What?"

"Remember this popular friend I talked to you about and how she need me to always have time for her?"

"Minnie, right?" Alex coudn't remember.

"Miley. She need me all the time, I can't have any rockstar boyfriend along with her." Lilly said

"Girl! Stop putting this Miley character first, there's Lillian Allison Truscott here, remember her?" Alex one hand hugged Lilly

"Easy to say. Anyhow, here's your birthday present." Lilly hugged Alex and gave her her birthday present. "You remembered!?" Alex was happy.

"Of course, girl. You are my best friend." Lilly smiled. "And you are mine Lills." Alex smiled.

"OMG! Those are the boots I been drooling over for past 15 Saturdays at the mall, I coudn't have them cause of F's in chemistry!" Alex was thrilled "I love you!I love youI love you!"

"I met beautiful girl named Lillian." Joe walked into his house said. "So you're going out with flower girl?" Kevin asked.

"Just cause her name in Lillian doesn't mean she's flower girl Kevin!" Nick corrected him

"No. She said because I am famous and she has some popular friend she can't go out with me. She must think I'm a jerk." Joe got sad

"What? Girls like boys cause they are rockstar." Ashley said "I like her." Joe said

"Like like her like her?" Kevin asked "Yeah." Joe nodded "Like like her like her liking her?" Ashley asked

"Okay, you lost me." Nick said

"Oh, this is going to be so awesome, you'll see." Jennifer Abrams, Mikayla's manager was smiling at her, Alex politely smiled back. They were at wonderful black limo, driving to hottest party in town as Jennifer called it. Alex was turning 16 today. It was pretty cool birthday so far. Her mom made her favorite breakfast; she got iPhone she begged for past 2 months. Justin, Max and her watched all of her favorite movies. Lilly got get most perfect boots in the universe.

Now, Mikayla part was on turn. She was wearing wonderful white dress and red heels. "Happy birthday, sweetheart." Jennifer said as limo pulled over "Thanks, Jenny." Alex said and walked outside. She was so surprised by what was waiting out there. Party looked so damn glamorous and cool, it took her breathe away. Everyone was there. She just stood there speechless. "I guess you like it." Jennifer was studying her face. "It's…" Alex was about to comment when she noticed Connect 3, one of hottest boy bends of today and her hugest celebrity crushes there. Well, Nick from Connect 3 anyway. They spotted her too and all 3 of them started walking her way.  
"How do I look?" She quickly asked Jennifer "Amazing." Jennifer smiled and walked away, boys where already standing there.

* * *

Please review!!! Bethany


	3. It's Your Birthday

Thanks for the reviews. I'm really glad you liked it. I know Jemily isn't the most popular couple, but I like them. This is my first story, so please **review.

* * *

**

Chapter 2 _It's Your Birthday_

"Hi, you must be Mikayla Mason." Kevin shakes her hand "Happy birthday." Joe winked at her "We love your music, you rock." Nick was starring at her eyes.

Alex was about to lose it. "Yeah, Nick has your posters. He talks about you all the time. Mikayla this, Mikayla that…" Joe laughed. "Shut up dude." Nick looked at him.

"Hi." Was only thing she said, starring at them like silly fan girl. She caught Nick's eyes and she couldn't stop looking. "We'll leave you now." Kevin said looking at Alex and Nick.

They were still looking at each other."Let's go." Joe said and two brothers left, but you could still hear Kevin. "Yes! Another love song, another number 1!" Alex started to laugh.

"Ignore them, they are just like that." Nate spoke again. "Wanna grab a drink?" Nate offered "If you want it's your party." He blushed.

"I'd love to." Alex also blushed. "That's it, man." Joe and Kevin high fived each other watching Mikayla and Nick from a corner.

"I'm honored you like my songs, I think you are awesome." Alex smiled, Nick was blown off. "It's not just your songs, it's you." Nick smiled back.

They started at each other's eyes couple more minutes without word, they somehow found meaning in each other. "I know I barely know you, Mikayla. But do you wanna go out with me?"

:::

Lilly just got home, took her shoes off and saw her mother was watching re-run of The Hills. She smiled at Danielle Truscott and sat next to her. "Hey momma." Lilly smiled.

"Hey you." Danielle Truscott one hand hugged her daughter, she was in sweat pants and oversize tee shirt. "Where's Sophia?" Lilly asked for her little sister.

"Austin and her have another sleepover." Danielle said to her oldest child "it's you, me, popcorns and drama." Danielle made funny face as she said drama.

Lilly smiled, then she felt her phone vibarting. "It's Miley." Lilly said as Danielle pressed mute. "Get your ass over here, Lilly." Miley was in her diva persona. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Hello to you too." She said sarcasticly. "Why aren't you here yet?! Do you know what today is? Come! NOW!" Miley hang up, without please, without bye.

"Mum, I guess I have my own drama to attend." Lilly put the jacket back on and kissed her mother's cheek. "I'm going to Miley, see you later." She took her keys and walked away.

To Stewart's home, it took her 15 minutes. Front door were open, she walked in. "Why aren't you dressed?" Blond wig, red mini dress and high heels where there, along with diffcult personality.

"I am dressed." Lilly smiled. "Sneakers, blue jeans and totally cute top I got at Forever 21."

"We're going to go to this Hannah thing." Miley announced. "Take something form my closet. You look...ugh." Miley just dranged Lilly to her closet.

Oliver walked in. "Wow Miley, you look hot." That dress was short."Thank you Oliver. That's reaction I was looking for." Miley check herself in the mirror.

"Where are we going anyway?" Lilly yelled from Miley's room where she was changing. "I got my invite to Mikayla's 16th birthday party."

Both Lilly and Oliver were confused."Miles, you hate Mikayla." Oliver remind was like Hannah's number one that Mikayla ever did anything to her, Hannah just didn't like Mikayla was definately competition, she was really good. "Of course I do, she's talentless bitch." Lilly rolled her eyes, she didn't think Mikayla was that talentless or a bitch at all.

"But everybody who's anybody is going to be there. And that means connect 3 is going to be there. And that means Nick is going to be there." Miley smiled.

Lilly walked back into Stewart's living room. She wore wonderful light blue dress and her light purple wig. "Cute, Lilly." Oliver and Miley said.

"Miles, maybe you should just let this Nick thing go." Lilly crossed her arms, worried about her best friend. "I am not letting him go, Lilly!" Miley was upset suddenly

"Why don't cha? Nick and you are not together anymore! NOT TOGETHER!" Lilly yelled "That will change, Lola. Tonight." Miley smiled.

"I don't wanna go, Miles. Not if you are going to the brithday party to girl you dislike, for a guy you cheated on." Lilly said "I was just one small kiss with Jake." Miley explained

"Go without me. What do you need me for?" Lilly asked "I'm Hannah Montana, and Hannah can't go anywhere without her posey. That's Lola and Mike." Miley said, Lilly opened her mouth wise

"Let's just go. She needs us." Oliver whispeard to Lilly. "Fine." They all walked to the limo. Lilly sat there in silence the whole way. She thought about how much fame changed Miley and just how good friend Alex was. It was her brithday too, just like Mikayla's. Lilly smiled. They walked into the crowd of people. Everyone were saying 'Hi.' to Hannah, she was pop princess after all. Mike and her, there were her posey. Not even friends.

"Oh look, there's Nick." Hannah said to her. "And he's smiling at MIKAYLA!" Miley was mad now. She left them, this time without bye, again.

"I guess, it's just you and me, buddy." Lola smiled sadly. "Yeah, the old amigos, cow and chicken, dora and boots, Ben and Je- oh em gee is that a giant chocolate fountain!" He jumped like a girl and ran towards the fountain.

"You know, I never saw a girl with purple hair before." Male voice said to Lola. She turned around.

:::

"Really?" Alex smiled widely. "I meant when I said I like you," Nick gently touched her hand.

"Mikayla!" Out of nowhere, Hannah Montana showed up. Her dress was too short and her smile was too fake. "Hey, Hannah." Mikayla barely hugged the blond."I didn't think you'd showed up."

"Don't be silly redhead." Hannah laughed, even thought nothing was funny. "Hi Nick, how are you?" You could tell she's flirting with him from miles away.

"I'm..." Nick could not believe she showed up "fine. You look good." He didn't know what to say. "Thank you, Nicky. You know Mikayla," Hannah got closer to Nick and looked at Mikayla "that's how I called him when we were dating. Did you know we were together? Yeah, 7 months." Hannah smiled with victory in her eyes. "Good times, good times." She put her hand around Nick.

Alex felt crushed, he dated Hannah Montana, for whole 7 months. She wanted to cry, but she didn't. It was her Sweet Sixteen. "Come dance with me." Hannah said and took Nick's hand. They walked over to the dance floor as In Da Club by 50 Cent started to play.

_Go, go, go, go_

_Go, go, go shawty_

_It's your birthday_

One tear rolled down Alex's cheek, but she hide it quickly. She'll never be Hannah Montana.

:::

"Most people aren't, but I like to be different." Lola smiled, Joe was talking to her. She liked him so much, but Miley...

"You won't believe it. But I meant this girl today, she looks exactly like you. Completely." Joe and Lola sat at the bar, next to each other. "I don't have a twin. It's just Lola Luftnangle." She lied.

"So what happened with this who looks like me?" Lola asked as bartender came to them. "Ice tea." Lilly told him, "Make that two." Joe added.

"She refused me. She had some excuse, but I don't understand it." Joe looked down. "Girls are complicated." He said.

"Boys are too." Lola smiled sadly. "She said her best friend..." Joe continue. "Best friends are something special. You love them and do stuff for them. Just sometimes, you do stuff you don't want." Lola shruged her shoulders.

"I like her. You think I should try more?" Joe looked at her, full of doubt. It's all up to her, boy she liked would keep trying, she just had to tell him. Is she going to?

* * *

It's all up to you. What advice should Lola give Joe about Lilly? Please review. Bethany :)


End file.
